Revenge & Plans
by Junatina
Summary: The gang, Sherri and Lindy/Logan's parents are all down at the basement. Nora and Bob are demanding an explanation on why there was TNT outside the house, why there was a lot of screaming coming from the basement and why Sherri's with them so the gang go back to last week where it all began. Pairings will be revealed in the story, I promise the story is way better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since a few of you from this archive were hoping for another I Didn't Do It story from me, I decided to make one just for you guys! :) Updates will hopefully be fast but I'm really sorry if sometimes I take long to update. Well, here's the first chapter of the story, please tell me if I should continue or not. **

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Lindy, Logan. What happened?" Nora asked, her arms were folded and she was glaring at the gang and Sherri demanding an explanation.

Nora and Bob had come back from a vacation they had together that Lindy and a Logan insisted they should go to, when they had returned they could see some TNT and screaming coming from the basement, then Sherri took out all the TNT and Lindy and the rest of the gang actually helped so of course Nora and Bob wanted to know.

However, the teenagers did not listen to Nora and Delia was whistling, Logan and Garrett were playing rock, paper, scissors, Lindy and Sherri were glaring at each other and Jasmine was staring into outer space wondering about what new outfit she should buy from the mall.

"I demand an explanation or else I will phone your parents and Lindy, Logan, I will ground you guys for a year!" Nora added screaming very loudly.

"Fine, I'll begin the story. It all started last week, the week right after the dance had happened," Lindy began.

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's P.O.V._**

_I was at my locker, getting out my books for first period since class was going to start in five minutes and I couldn't be late because if I was, I would have to get a late slip from the reception and I would lose my streak for always being on time for class, of course Sherri had that too even though she got suspended once._

_After I finished getting out my books, I looked at the small mirror I kept in my locker and checked my appearance._

_I was wearing a long sleeved blue top which had a heart drawn on it which was outlined in White and on the outline it had the word peace, with it I was wearing black jeans and I was wearing a pair of black sneakers._

_Jasmine and Delia then walked up to me._

_Jasmine was wearing a black tank top and she was wearing White jeans with it with White sandals._

_Delia was wearing a shirt that said normal is boring and with it she was wearing a white jacket, black jeans and a pair of pink sneakers._

_They looked really good, that I had to admit!_

_"Hey Lindy, how was the dance?" Jasmine asked smiling at me since she was very happy she couldn't go._

_"It was empty, I had to explain to the DJ what had happened and then he played one last song which I danced to," I replied._

_"With Eddie?" Jasmine asked shocked and Delia groaned._

_"Jasmine, Lindy isn't like you," Delia added._

_"Thank you Delia, of course I wasn't," I answered._

_"Fine but I'm watching you around Eddie," Jasmine said and did the I'm watching you face._

_After that, the bell rang for class and I was walking to my English class when suddenly Sherri pulled me away._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Sherri asked._

_"To English class," I murmured confused._

_What did Sherri want? She already lost her perfect attendance so why was she picking on me now?_

_"You're certainly not! If I had to lose my perfect attendance, then you have to, as well!" Sherri exclaimed._

_"Do you really want to be suspended, again?" I questioned._

_"Of course not because this time, I'm not going to be doing anything bad to you at school but instead outside of school, so watch out," Sherri warned and then she walked into English class and I followed her._

_I couldn't help but be scared at that, Sherri could be really evil._

_I walked to English class and sat down._

_"Lindy, please go to the principal's office, you're in trouble," my English teacher instructed._

_What? Why? I didn't do anything, I looked at Sherri's face and she was smiling._

_I nodded and left the classroom, frightened._

_While walking I got a text from Sherri, it said:_

_**Don't think I'd be that shallow, I didn't do it and I had nothing to do with you going to the principal's office. My plan is coming soon, very soon.**_

_Ugh, great now I'm going to be having a lot of nightmares at night._

_Suddenly, I bumped into my crush._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Why'd you end it there?" Bob asked.

Lindy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well your story doesn't explain anything," Nora added.

"Don't worry it will soon," Logan replied.

"Okay, so how about you continue, Logan?" Bob asked.

Logan groaned but said, "Fine, while Lindy was going to the principal's office, I was in English class bored to death."

**Flashback**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

_While the teacher was going on and on about really boring Shakespeare, Jasmine and I were passing notes under the table to each other._

_Sadly, Sherri was next to me and she kept nudging me telling me to pay attention so then we could be together which I didn't understand at all._

_I then got a message from Jasmine and it said:_

_**But should we tell the others about what we're planning?**_

_I replied saying:_

_**Maybe but for now let's only let another person know since we need their help.**_

_I gave Jasmine the note under the table and she nodded at me._

_"Logan, Jasmine. Please pay attention or else I will have to give you both detention after school!" The teacher exclaimed._

_"Okay," I mumbled but couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"Well then Logan, that seems you have detention with me after school," my English teacher reported._

_"No I made him laugh it was my fault," Jasmine lied._

_Wow, she actually lied for me._

_I smiled at her and she smiled back but I could see Sherri with a disgusted look on her face._

_"Then, that means both of you have detention with me after school," the teacher added._

_I quickly gave Jasmine a message, it said:_

_**We'll talk about our idea at break and at detention.**_

_She nodded at that and then I stared dreamily at the board not listening to what the teacher was saying._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Your explanations don't explain anything!" Bob shouted but not really angrily, more like frustrated since he really wanted to know what happened.

"That's because we haven't finished the story," Lindy said.

"Then who's going to continue?" Nora asked.

Lindy pointed at Sherri but the rest pointed at Delia.

"Fine, I'll continue," Delia groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter, please tell me if I should continue by leaving your thought in a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who reviewed, followed or even favourited the first chapter of the story, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update but here it is:**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Your explanations don't explain anything!" Bob shouted, but not really angrily, more like frustrated since he really wanted to know what happened.

"That's because we haven't finished the story," Lindy said.

"Then who's going to continue?" Nora asked.

Lindy pointed at Sherri but the rest pointed at Delia.

"Fine, I'll continue," Delia groaned.

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's P.O.V._**

_I was in chemistry class, experimenting. We were all in pairs, and Garrett was supposed to be my partner, but he left for the toilet right after we teamed up._

_So for now, I was just playing around._

_"Delia, do you not have a partner? Because Tom doesn't have one either, so maybe you two could partner up," my chemistry teacher, Mr .Boggs, said to me._

_"No, I do," I replied._

_"Well, where is he or she?" Mr Boggs asked._

_"In the toilet," I answered._

_"Well, for now, you'll be partners with Tom until he/she comes back, then you'll all be a trio," Mr Boggs announced._

_"Okay," I mumbled, and then, I quietly groaned._

_Tom was so annoying. I first thought he was cool because, I had to say, his socks were cute! However, he's just really boring!_

_Tom walked up to me and smiled._

_"Hey Delia," he greeted._

_"Hi," I murmured._

_"Look Delia, I know you hate my guts, but could we at least get along?" Tom asked._

_"Guess so, but this is just for class because I really want to get a good grade on this assignment," I replied._

_Tom nodded._

_"Can I just say one more thing?" he questioned._

_"Sure," I declared._

_"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he apologized._

**_End of Flashback_**

**No one's P.O.V.**

_"Okay I am starting to hate these annoying cliff hangers!" Bob shouted._  
_"Bob, honey, calm down. The most important thing is to know what happened so we can solve this and ground all these crazy teenagers," Nora announced._

_The gang and Sherri gasped and looked angrily at Nora, even the twins, and Nora was their mom. Then the doorbell rang, Delia ran to get it, she opened the door and found the least expected person at the door. Tom._

_"Hey Delia," he chuckled._

_"Perfect, come join the club, Tom!" Nora exclaimed, walking up the stairs._

_Tom entered and everybody went back to the basement._

_"What's going on?" Tom asked._

_"Well, Sherri, the gang and I are explaining to Lindy's parents why there was screaming from the basement and why there was TNT outside the house," Jasmine explained._

_"Okay, I think I know the answer," Tom replied, but Bob shushed him._

_"Don't spoil the story!" Bob warned._

_Tom nodded._

_"Well, who's going to continue the story?" Nora asked._

_Tom pointed at Lindy for no specific reason; he was just doing it randomly._

_"Okay, Lindy, tell us what happened with you and 'your crush'," Bob said._

_"Fine. Well, as soon as we bumped into each other…" Lindy began._

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's P.O.V._**

_"Hey Lindy," Garrett greeted smiling._

_"So sorry I bumped into you," he added._

_"It's fine. I should have been more aware. What are you doing here?" I replied and then touched my hair and then put some of it behind my ear._

_"Oh I'm heading to science class since I went to the toilet. You?" Garrett answered._

_"I'm reported to go the principal's office, although I don't know what I did wrong," I explained truthfully._

_"Oh, well, good luck," Garrett said and then walked away._

_I was really worried right now, why was I trouble? Sherri said she wasn't a part of this so that probably means I did something wrong but I didn't realise at the time._

_Finally, I arrived at the principal's office, I knocked on the door._

_"Come in," the principal instructed. I carefully opened the door._

_"Take a seat," he added._

_And I sat down on the seat._

_"Now you probably know you're in trouble," he began._

_I nodded and then gulped._

_"Well, the day Sherri got suspended, what I didn't know was that you broke the vents, which was a huge problem," he continued._

_"I am so sorry about that. I promise I'll pay for it," I apologised guiltily. Now this sort of makes sense, but I thought I was in huge trouble._

_"You will either way, but you also need to do something else," the principal announced._

_"And that is?" I asked._

**_ End of Flashback_**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Lindy! You broke a vent!" Nora screamed.

Lindy nodded looking down.

"That is so beneath you. We thought the bills that came were because of Logan!" Bob added.

"Hey!" Logan shouted looking upset.

"Anyway, for now, let's focus on who's going to continue," Nora declared, looking directly at Sherri.

"Fine, I'll continue!" Sherri exclaimed.

_**Flashback**_

**_Sherri's P.O.V._**

_As soon as Lindy went to the principal's office, I was so delighted! Lindy was in trouble! Unfortunately, it wasn't because of me, but who cared? She still got in trouble._

_Now I just had to think of a plan to destroy Lindy! _

_I already have a huge A3 sheet of paper full of ideas, but nothing is horrible enough for my expectations; the plan has to be something that will actually teach Lindy a proper lesson._

_But what?_

_Ooh, I had 3 plans. The first one starts tomorrow after school!_

_I'll tell you the first one for now, but the others will be kept secret to myself for now…_

_Okay, so I will put graffiti all around the school halls and it will be written like this:_

_I suck – Written by Lindy Watson_

_Of course, everyone will think it's her except for her. Of course, she'll also blame it on me, but she won't have any evidence, right?_

**_End of Flashback_**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So it was you! I knew it!" Lindy shouted, looking like she wanted to attack Sherri.

"Who cares?" Sherri asked and then fixed her nails.

"Well, who's going to continue?" Tom asked, looking really interested.

Everyone had eyes on each other so Nora just chose at random by doing eenie meeni mini mo.

It landed on Jasmine.

"Ugh okay, after Logan and I got detention, we continued passing on notes," Jasmine began.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and leave a lot of reviews for it. ;)**


End file.
